John Hurt
Sir John Vincent Hurt (ur. 22 stycznia 1940 r. w Chesterfield, zm. 27 stycznia 2017 r. w Londynie) – angielski aktor filmowy, telewizyjny i teatralny. Należy do tych aktorów, którzy w filmach grają chętnie i często, niezależnie od rodzaju proponowanej roli – jego filmografia liczy grubo ponad sto pozycji. Pojawiał się w wielkich hitach, ale także w małych dziełach niezależnych, produkowanych po obu stronach oceanu. Był dwukrotnie nominowany do Oscara: w 1979 roku za uhonorowaną Złotym Globem drugoplanową rolę Midnight Express (1978) oraz za tytułową postać w dramacie Davida Lyncha Człowiek słoń (1980). Zdobywca czterech statuetek nagród BAFTA za występy w filmach Nagi urzędnik (1975), Midnight Express (1978) i Człowiek słoń (1980) oraz za Wybitny Brytyjski Udział w Kinie (2012). W 2004 został komandorem Orderu Imperium Brytyjskiego. W Pasowaniach Noworocznych w 2015 roku został ogłoszony szlachcicem. Życiorys Urodził się w Chesterfield w hrabstwie Derbyshire jako najmłodszy z trojga dzieci anglikańskiego duchownego i matematyka Arnoulda Herberta Hurta oraz inżynier i byłej aktorki Phyllis (z domu Massey). W okresie dzieciństwa przebywał najczęściej w samotności. Był konserwatywnie wychowywany i trzymany „pod kloszem”. Pomimo że po drugiej stronie ulicy było kino, jego rodzice nie pozwalali mu oglądać filmów. Brał jednak udział w teatralnych przedstawieniach szkolnych. Kiedy miał dwanaście lat rodzina przeprowadziła się do Grimsby. Rodzice zapisali go do Grimsby Art School i St. Martin's School of Art. Po otrzymywaniu stypendium, zainteresował się aktorstwem i zapisał się do Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, którą ukończył w 1962 r. Karierę sceniczną rozpoczął w 1962 r. w Londynie. Debiutował w sztuce Infanticide in the House of Fred Ginger. Potem występował w spektaklach: Johna Osborne'a Nie do obrony (1965), Little Malcolm and His Struggle Against the Eunuchs (1966), Makbet jako Malcolm (1967) oraz Człowiek i nadczłowiek (1969). W 1973 wcielił się w Romea w szekspirowskiej tragedii Romeo i Julia, a następnie wystąpił w sztukach Harolda Pintera: Dozorca, Samoobsługa i Extravaganza (1974). Na dużym ekranie wystąpił po raz pierwszy w epizodycznej roli Phila Corbetta w melodramacie The Wild and the Willing (1962) u boku Iana McShane'a, Samanthy Eggar i Jeremy'ego Bretta. Uznanie krytyki zdobył cztery lata później jako Richard Rich w biograficznym dramacie historycznym Freda Zinnemanna Oto jest głowa zdrajcy (1966). Grał szalonego rzymskiego cesarza Kaligulę w serialu BBC Ja, Klaudiusz (1977). Często grywał zgorzkniałych mężczyzn, którzy swoje rozczarowanie starają się maskować cynizmem. Na swoim koncie ma także role w tym m.in. w Obcym Ridleya Scotta (1979), Hellboyu Guillerma del Toro (2004) czy V jak vendetta (2006). Młodszej widowni znany jest z filmów o Harrym Potterze, gdzie wcielał się w postać Garricka Ollivandera. Życie prywatne W latach 1962-1964 był żonaty z Annette Robertson. 6 września 1984 ożenił się z Donną Peacock, ale w 1990 roku doszło do rozwodu. 24 stycznia 1990 r. poślubił Jo Dalton, z którą ma dwóch synów: Nicolasa i Alexandra. Ten związek rozpadł się w 1996 r. W marcu 2005 r. ożenił się z Anwen Rees-Myers. W czerwcu 2015 r. zdiagnozowano u niego raka trzustki. Choroba została wykryta na wczesnym etapie. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Brytyjscy aktorzy